


untitled 2

by SerpentineJ



Series: days rarepair ficlets [3]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "I can't." Nakazawa exhales. His heart feels like it's beating against his ribcage, rapping sharply against his bones, flooding his veins."Why not?" Usui's smiling. He's always smiling, and it gets a special kind of knowing edge when he's around Nakazawa. That familiar rush runs through him when he thinks about it, because it means Usui- beautiful, smart, cunning Usui- has a smile that's special for him. Nakazawa swallows. His Adam's apple bobs roughly in his dry throat.





	untitled 2

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: who's nakazawa again

"I can't." Nakazawa exhales. His heart feels like it's beating against his ribcage, rapping sharply against his bones, flooding his veins. 

"Why not?" Usui's smiling. He's always smiling, and it gets a special kind of knowing edge when he's around Nakazawa. That familiar rush runs through him when he thinks about it, because it means Usui- beautiful, smart, cunning Usui- has a smile that's special for him. Nakazawa swallows. His Adam's apple bobs roughly in his dry throat.

"You're-" The words stick in his chest. My former student. So much younger than me. Beautiful. His palms are sweating slightly. "Usui- Yuuta, don't-"

Usui chuckles, drops his head to look back at the papers under his palm. A paper for his research project in university this semester, Nakazawa remembers, though their discussion about the topic seems like it had been ages ago, even though it can't have been more than an hour at most. 

"I don't mean anything has to happen right this instant." Usui doesn't meet his eyes. His bangs fall into his face- silvery hair, and god, Nakazawa has wanted to touch it for as long as he can remember. "I just thought I'd make my intentions clear."

Nakazawa gulps again.

"I-intentions?" He gets out. He shouldn't feel like this- vaguely, he gets the sense that cornered prey must get when the predator is staring them down and licking their chops. This is ridiculous, he thinks. Yuuta is a man not even out of university, and Nakazawa is-

He suddenly, sharply, thinks of his divorce. It's far in the past by now.

God, he's lonely.

"Intentions." Usui raises his head to look back at Nakazawa, that serene smile still perched on his lips even as there's something slightly scary in his eyes. "If you've really never thought of it that way, I'll stop. But if there's a chance of us both getting what we want..."

The 'we' part of Usui's statement makes Nakazawa's mouth feel like sandpaper.

"We?" He croaks.

Usui chuckles.

"We." He affirms.

Nakazawa licks his dry lips.

"I- I can't do this right now, Yuuta." He gets out. "Not now."

Usui cocks his head.

"Need to think about it?" His expression melts into the warm, slightly devious but caring Usui that Nakazawa had become so familiar with over the past years. This new development is... unexpected.

(How many times had he chastised himself for behaving like a pervy old man? He'd actively discouraged himself of letting the feelings of respect and admiration for his former student grow into anything remotely more while he was still under him in a school hierarchy, but now- now that Usui is a man, and making his own way in the world, and still comes back to Nakazawa with that knowing, caring look in his eyes...)

"Uh." Nakazawa says intelligently.

"Thank you for your help today, Nakazawa-sensei." Usui stands, gathering his papers and bowing politely- a gesture he hasn't made since they had known each other for less than a month. 

He looks up through his fringe.

That smile spreads across his face.

"I'll come back tomorrow." He says.

Nakazawa can't respond.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: u know.. Who i am


End file.
